


Homesick

by CourtneyEllen



Series: spunktober 2020 [6]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Homesickness, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Slow Sex, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: day 6. thigh ridingorten has nightmares, mark is homesick, and they find comfort together
Relationships: Mark Lee/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: spunktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948969
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	Homesick

Tour was one of the most conflicting part about being an Idol. On one hand, touring meant that they got to interact with their fans and get to do what they love. It also meant sleeping in different beds each night or a bunk on a bus some nights, grueling schedules and being away from home.

Being a part of four different groups under SM, Mark was on tour more often than not and away from home. He loved what he did and enjoyed performing, but some nights he would love to just be able to sleep in his own bed for once. 

Especially nights like this when they were in between hotels and they had to sleep in bunks that could barely contain Taeyong, let alone the taller members of SuperM. 

Nights on the bus really made Mark wish that he was at home and not breaking his neck in a bunk bed. When he was a trainee he had thought that life on the bus was glamourous, but now the only thing great about the tour bus was getting to see their fans outside of it not knowing that they were in there looking at them. Hotel nights were no better. Yeah, they had an actual bed and shower, but it was still a foreign bed in a foreign place.

"Markie?"

His thoughts were interrupted by Ten pulling back his bunk's curtain. Mark squinted at the sudden light that filled his bunk. Taeyong had hung string lights outside of their bunks so they would be able to see in the middle of the night. Ten's profile was shadowed by the pink lantern lights, eyes tired. He could see the other was carrying one of the blankets from his own bunk. Mark hummed softly, rolling over until he was facing the other fully.

"Can I sleep with you?" Mark bit his lip at the question. On one hand he had missed the comfort of sleeping curled up with someone else, it being too risky in hotels with crazy fans lurking around, but on the other hand the bunk was small and he would probably wake up with his neck stiff and his body boiling from the blankets. But given the time, close to two am now, and the tired on Ten's face, Mark conceded to his request, moving back until he hit the wall, giving the elder as much space as he could. Ten's face morphed into relief as he used Taemin's bunk to climb up into Mark's. The singer let out a huff when Ten's foot kick his arm, but simply rolled over in his bunk. 

Mark watched Ten slip his way under his covers, adding his blanket to the mix. He did not bring a pillow with him so it would seem they would be sharing. Mark did not mind, Ten's chest was more comfortable then the lumpy pillow. Once the elder was settled down, his head on Mark's pillow while facing him, Mark shifted so his leg was between Ten's and his head was in the cradle of Ten's shoulder. The elder wrapped him tightly in his arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Mark smiled tiredly, his own arm wrapping around Ten's waist.

"Why were you awake Markie?" Ten whispered, pulling the curtain to the bunk closed for a brief second. Mark shrugged his shoulders, pressing gentle kisses to Ten's jaw. The other's fingers clenched against his back before smoothing out along his skin.

"Homesick,"

Ten nodded, rubbing the other's back. They understood all too well about homesickness. It was easier for the older members to handle, especially Taemin, Baekhyun, and Kai who having years of touring under their belts. It was easy to forgot how young Yukhei and Mark were and how the constant traveling and schedules wore on them.

"How about you Hyung?" Ten hummed in the way he did when he was not sure if he wanted to share the vulnerability with his younger members. "Nightmares again?" Mark asked, hoping that he was not overstepping. Ten had nightmares from time to time and sought out their comfort when it happened and none of them wanted to make the other embarrassed. Ten hummed once more, confirming Mark's question. The younger pressed a tender kiss to the other's cheek. Ten never shared what the nightmares entailed, but he got clingy after them.

The two laid together in silence for a long while. Mark had assumed that Ten must have fallen asleep now that he had someone to hold and was not alone. It was no surprise when Mark startled when Ten spoke up.

"You want me to help you get to sleep?" Mark thought about the question for a second. It was late and they might wake the others, but the rocking of the bus was keeping Mark awake anyhow and they had an eight am start in the morning. And Ten smelt so good and his hands were warm and familiar. After a minute or so, he nodded. Ten would know how to help. "Okay baby. . . Can you wrap your legs around my thigh?" He instructed, using his hands on Mark's back to guide his hips until Mark was straddling his leg. He tilted his head down to capture Mark's lips as he begun to move his thigh against Mark's cock tentatively.

A small noise escaped Mark's chest, his hands clutching on to the other as he got the memo. He begun to rut against the other's thigh wantonly. There was nothing sweet of the moment. This was lust, a need to get off. Ten was barely half hard from where Mark's own thigh was brushing against his cock. The two men were exhausted and using the other for comfort.

Despite the weariness in his body, Mark shifted so he was on top of Ten, rolling his hips erratically against Ten's thigh, the elder holding him securely. The younger broke from the kiss, burying his face in the other's neck as he chased his climax. Ten ran his fingers through his hair, acting as if they were just cuddling instead of Mark humping him like a dog in heat.

"There you go baby," Ten praised, listening to Mark whimper in his ear, kissing his temple tenderly. Mark was trembling as he neared his orgasm, more broken noises escaping him.

Mark was not aware of how loud he was until three groans sounded from the other bunks along with multiple sounds of shifting.

"Ten shove your fingers in his mouth or his head in the pillow, please," Kai groaned from across the way, the sound of him hitting his pillow to get comfortable filling the quietness. Mark blushed at the words, his hips pausing in embarassment. Ten soothed him, rubbing his back and trying to get Mark to move his hips some more.

"Or open the curtain for a show," Yukhei grumbled, Mark's whining at him. Ten scoffed, double checking the curtain was closed all the way before patting Mark's backside.

"C'mon baby, you were so close," Ten encouraged, bringing Mark's lips back to his to muffle his noises. With shame burning on his cheeks, exhaustion wearing on him, and now a throbbing cock, Mark was eager to come and go to bed. His hips moved rapidly against Ten's thigh, the elder not being gentle as he shoved his thigh against Mark's cock, hoping to aid the other in coming faster. It only took a few minutes before Mark spilled his shorts, having to rip away from Ten's lips to release a tired sob. He collapsed on top of the other, his chest rising quickly as he slowly came down from his high with Ten's praises in his ear.

"That's it baby, shh, I got you," Ten rambled more soothing words in his ear, rubbing his back until Mark's body stopped shaking so much. Once Mark was a little more calm, Ten shifted him off to the side and stripped Mark of his sticky pants and wiped him off completely with his own shirt, tossing back to the bottom of the bunk where Mark's other dirty clothes laid. Mark curled into Ten's side, his hand travel down the other's chest towards his cock, ready to return the favor. The elder caught his hand however, pulling the hand up to his lips to kiss his knuckles.

"You don't want me to finish you off?" He asked, his eyes barely open.

"No right now baby, maybe when we get up," he soothed, placing their hands back on his stomach and just holding him close. "Sleep now," Mark nodded his head, his fingers playing with the dark hair of Ten's happy trail absentmindedly before he was completely passed out, Ten not far behind.

Homesickness was one of the side effects of touring, but at least Mark had others that were willing to provide him with comfort. Even if they teased him in the morning for coming too fast.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i am a few days behind already, but its okay! thank you all for being patient with me! i have a few requests already so feel free to request if you have an idea you would like to see! 
> 
> note. the information of this challenge will be on the series page and i will also list it on my personal tumblr [here](https://sitkowskiryan.tumblr.com/tagged/spunktober) so feel free to follow there!
> 
> come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lestrvnge) or maybe [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/courtneyellen) since i am unemployed college student who is addicted to coffee! i also have a nsfw twitter where i get a lot of my visual ideas! if you would like that, shoot me a message!
> 
> i hope you all have a good day!


End file.
